fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
This area is for information that doesn't seem to fit elsewhere. * AC, Avoidance and Defensive Skills explained * Alternate currency * Fellowships * Movement rate * Overhaste * Skill Modifiers and Combat Effects * Veteran Rewards Time: 1 game day = 72 real minutes. 1 game hour = 3 real minutes. Improving your computer EQ experience How to get your computer to run EQ better and get better frame rates. * Running EQ Better (computer) * EQ Graphic Display Settings 101 - What the various game graphics settings mean and how to help the game run faster. Food and drink consumption Note that various factors adjust these rates. AAs may be purchased to lower consumption. Several races may consume more than the standard rate. If you are on a mount, your mount will also consume them, greatly increasing your consumption. The AAs which lower consumption seem to also lower your mount's consumption. Foodstuffs * Snack = consumed 1 per 15 minutes * Meal = consumed 1 per 30 minutes * Hearty meal = consumed 1 per 1 hour * Banquet = consumed 1 per 2 hours Drinks * Whistle Wetter = consumed 1 per 15 minutes * Drink = consumed 1 per 30 minutes * Flowing Drink = consumed 1 per 1 hour * Refreshing Drink = consumed 1 per 2 hours Lost Dungeons of Norrath Adventures The Lost Dungeons of Norrath expansions added "Adventures" to the game. These instanced tasks earn you "Adventure points" which are used to purchase items from special vendors. In order to request an adventure, you need three or more characters (mercenaries count). The maximum level difference between characters allowed is 15 levels. Once an adventure begins, you can not add anyone to it. LDoN camps * Deepest Guk - South Ro * Miragul's Menagerie - Everfrost * Mistmoore's Catacombs - Butcherblock * Rujarkian Hills - East Commonlands * Takish-Hiz - North Ro Character statistics * Strength (STR): Determines how much you can carry, influences maximum and average damage, influences how quickly you learn many offensive skills * Stamina (STA): Affects how many hit points you have, how long you can hold your breath. * Agility (AGI): Affects how quickly you can learn some defensive skills, as well as how difficult it is to hit you. * Dexterity (DEX): How quickly you learn weapon skills, how often weapon will proc, how quickly you learn rogue skills, how hard you hit with bows. * Agility (AGI): Affects how quickly you can learn some defensive skills, as well as how difficult it is to hit you. * Wisdom (WIS): Affects the amount of mana possessed by the priest classes, rangers, and paladins, also affects how quickly you can learn many skills if your wisdom is higher than your INT. * Intelligence (INT): Directly affects how quickly you can learn most skills, affects the amount of mana for bards and all pure casters, as well as shadow knights. * Charisma (CHA): Affects the amount you will be paid for goods by NPC merchants, and how much they will pay you, affects the saving throw on certain bard and enchanter spells (charms in particular). Heroic statistics Note: Numbers are based on various sources that may be incorrect. * Heroic Strength: Increases endurance pool, endurance regen, and the maximum amount of endurance regen a character can have. Also increases damage done by melee attacks and improves the bonus granted to armor class while using a shield. ** 10 Heroic STR increases melee damage by 1 point. * Heroic Stamina: Increases hit point pool, hit point regen, and the maximum amount of hit point regen a character can have. Also increases endurance pool, endurance regen, and the maximum amount of endurance regen a character can have. * Heroic Agility: Increases endurance pool, endurance regen, and the maximum amount of endurance regen a character can have. Also increases the chance to dodge an attack, grants a bonus to defense skill, and reduces falling damage. ** Every 25 = +0.1% chance to dodge. * Heroic Dexterity: Increases endurance pool, endurance regen, and the maximum amount of endurance regen a character can have. Also increases damage done by ranged attacks, improves chance to successfully assassinate or headshot, and improves the chance to riposte, block, and parry incoming attacks. ** Every 25 = +0.1% chance to riposte. * Heroic Wisdom: Increases mana pool, mana regen, and the maximum amount of mana regen a wis-based caster can have. ** Every 4 points equals +82 mana. Every 25 heroic WIS equals +1 point of mana regeneration. * Heroic Intelligence: Increases mana pool, mana regen, and the maximum amount of mana regen an int-based caster can have. ** Every 4 points equals +82 mana. Every 25 heroic INT equals +1 point of mana regeneration. * Heroic Charisma: Improves reaction rolls with some NPCs and increases the amount of faction you gain or lose when faction is adjusted. Units of measurement EQ uses units to measure things like spell range. While they are given as something like 150', they have no official name. However, some information was given out in this thread: Resists The following AAs give you the following chances to resist mob spells: Combat Agility / Combat Stability From this post by EQ Dev Nodyin. The figures are the ones entered into the formula for Real AC and Miss evasion. Let's take ACLimitMod 50 This doesn't mean increasing your mitigation by 50%. It means your softcap multiplier is now 1.50 (mitigation defensives raise the max capacity of the softcap from gear AC). It is believed but not confirmed that the numbers increase by 1 per rank at Rank 24 and above. Combat Agility Values AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 * Rank 1 - Evasion 2 * Rank 2 - Evasion 5 * Rank 3 - Evasion 10 * Rank 4 - Evasion 13 * Rank 5 - Evasion 16 * Rank 6 - Evasion 19 * Rank 7 - Evasion 22 * Rank 8 - Evasion 25 * Rank 9 - Evasion 26 * Rank 10 - Evasion 27 * Rank 11 - Evasion 28 * Rank 12 - Evasion 30 * Rank 13 - Evasion 32 * Rank 14 - Evasion 33 * Rank 15 - Evasion 34 * Rank 16 - Evasion 35 * Rank 17 - Evasion 37 * Rank 18 - Evasion 39 * Rank 19 - Evasion 40 * Rank 20 - Evasion 41 * Rank 21 - Evasion 42 * Rank 22 - Evasion 43 * Rank 23 - Evasion 44 * Rank 24 to 38 - ? Combat Stability Values AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 * Rank 1 - ACLimitMod 2 * Rank 2 - ACLimitMod 5 * Rank 3 - ACLimitMod 10 * Rank 4 - ACLimitMod 13 * Rank 5 - ACLimitMod 16 * Rank 6 - ACLimitMod 19 * Rank 7 - ACLimitMod 22 * Rank 8 - ACLimitMod 25 * Rank 9 - ACLimitMod 27 * Rank 10 - ACLimitMod 29 * Rank 11 - ACLimitMod 31 * Rank 12 - ACLimitMod 33 * Rank 13 - ACLimitMod 35 * Rank 14 - ACLimitMod 37 * Rank 15 - ACLimitMod 39 * Rank 16 - ACLimitMod 41 * Rank 17 - ACLimitMod 43 * Rank 18 - ACLimitMod 45 * Rank 19 - -ACLimitMod 46 * Rank 20 - ACLimitMod 47 * Rank 21 - ACLimitMod 48 * Rank 22 - ACLimitMod 49 * Rank 23 - ACLimitMod 50 * Rank 24 to 38 - ? Keyboard issues If certain keys don't work in EQ but work fine elsewhere; tildes, apostrophes, quotations, etc., this thread offers suggestions on how to fix it. Network issues After a recent network upgrade many people were reporting problems going link dead while zoning and other difficulties. Opening a Windows Command Prompt, entering "ipconfig /flushdns" (without the quotes) and hitting enter, fixed the problem. Custom map and UI issues * How to fix problems with Station Launcher and Vista / Windows 7 Armor of Wisdom From this post by Nodyin, EQ Designer (12-11-2008): Ok hopefully this works. Here are the raw numbers. Each class *should* work out to 50 AC after running through the Softcap division, which varies by class, so the data varies by class: * Warrior ** NAME AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 ** Armor of Wisdom 1 AC 29 ** Armor of Wisdom 2 AC 58 ** Armor of Wisdom 3 AC 87 ** Armor of Wisdom 4 AC 116 ** Armor of Wisdom 5 AC 145 * Cleric, Ranger, Monk, Bard ** NAME AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 ** Armor of Wisdom 1 AC 33 ** Armor of Wisdom 2 AC 66 ** Armor of Wisdom 3 AC 99 ** Armor of Wisdom 4 AC 132 ** Armor of Wisdom 5 AC 165 * Paladin, Shadow Knight ** NAME AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 ** Armor of Wisdom 1 AC 31 ** Armor of Wisdom 2 AC 62 ** Armor of Wisdom 3 AC 93 ** Armor of Wisdom 4 AC 124 ** Armor of Wisdom 5 AC 155 * Druid, Necromancer, Wizard, Enchanter, Mage ** NAME AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 ** Armor of Wisdom 1 AC 50 ** Armor of Wisdom 2 AC 100 ** Armor of Wisdom 3 AC 150 ** Armor of Wisdom 4 AC 200 ** Armor of Wisdom 5 AC 250 * Rogue, Shaman, Beastlord, Berserker ** NAME AFFECTNAME BASE_EFFECT_1 ** Armor of Wisdom 1 AC 40 ** Armor of Wisdom 2 AC 80 ** Armor of Wisdom 3 AC 120 ** Armor of Wisdom 4 AC 160 ** Armor of Wisdom 5 AC 200 Robe illusion trick Like the look of wearing a robe but your current chest item doesn't have it? Try this trick (you need a chest item with a robe look): 1. Put your robe on. 2. Cast illusion (no armor graphic). (Amulet of Necropotence or similar) 3. Put non-robe chest item on. 4. Click off illusion. Robe graphic should now remain on until you zone. The following chest items are reported to have a robe look: * Nightmarish Leather Coat * Quentin's Outfit Parcel delivery system The parcel delivery system was added with the Veil of Alaris expansion. Items and money can be sent to other players (or yourself) from certain merchants. * When you have a new parcel, an icon will appear in your player window. * Players can have a maximum of 50 items in their mailbox. * Items are delivered to their target player whether that player is online or offline. * Stacks of items may be sent and count as one item in the mailbox, but they may only be retrieved as one stack (you can't split stacks from the mailbox). Parcel Merchants: * Ak'Anon: Zenrel Ottonoggin * Bazaar: Sylisa Cogsworthy, Gaelsori Heriseron * Cabilist East: Klok Faziz * Crescent Reach: Merchant Rehema * Freeport East: Lindie Rains * Grobb: Grallvek * Neriak - Commons: Lynsalai T`Nyal * Oggok: Klob Pulp * Paineel: Henly Nictropus * Plane of Knowledge: Caden Zharik * Player housing zones: Postmaster Aric Songfairer * Surefall Glade: Grathin Nilm One (or more) can also be placed inside the new Grand Guild Halls. Ammo slot Stats aren't affected from the ammo slot, but skill modifiers work. This is how trophies have worked for a very long time (yes, they fit in other slots, but they work in the ammo slot also). Levels in group experience From this SOE forum thread: In order to gain experience at lower levels all characters must be within three levels of each other. Later, this limit becomes 2/3 of the highest level present. So if you are level 50 the highest you can group with is 75. However, the max spread a group can ever have and still have gain xp is 30 levels. There is also an independent 15 level range cap on most group missions (10 levels on LDoNs). Experience modifiers The following is not confirmed but is believed to be correct. For a kill say you get 100(XP) If your using Lesson of the Devoted then its 100(XP) + 100(Lesson XP) = 200 XP If its a double XP weekend then its 100(XP) + 100(Double XP) = 200 XP If its a double XP weekend + Lesson then is 100(XP) + 100(Double XP) + 100(Lesson XP) = 300 XP There is, however, a cap of 12.5% max (8 kills per level) for the most exp in level you can get per kill or no more than 5 AAs. You also can not stack Lesson of the Devoted with an experience potion. Trivial Loot Code The below code is no longer correct: The above Knowledge Base entry is no longer correct. The Trivial Loot Code was changed to requiring the mob to be dark blue or higher. Saving / Moving EQ * The file "eqclient.ini" stores your keybinds, character model and mount display options, etc. Settings which are account wide and set through the Station Launcher options or in-game Options Window. * The file "UI_character_server.ini" stores your UI settings such as the location of windows, window transparencies and fade delay settings, chat channels, autojoin channels, logins and passwords. * The file "character_server.ini" stores your actions window /doabilities, blocked buffs, blocked pet buffs, disciplines, hotbar settings, socials, and /memspellsets. * The file "AT_default_character_server.ini" in the folder "userdata" stores your audio triggers. * The folder "AudioTriggers / shared" stores the actual .wav files for any audio triggers you may have as defined in "AT_default_character_server.ini." * The folder "uifiles / UI Name" is any custom UIs you may have as defined in "UI_character_server.ini" Category:EverQuest